1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus that performs auto focusing control.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses an imaging apparatus that displays an imaged image divided into a plurality of areas, allowing a user to specify an area including a target object, and moving the focus lens to perform focusing based on focusing information of the specified area.